


Clueless

by Keithan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Preventers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithan/pseuds/Keithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa doesn't know why he even bothers trying to woo Quatre. His not-so-subtle actions go right over Quatre's head anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

  
Trowa didn’t know why he even bothered. The last time he tried asking Quatre out, Quatre just beamed up at him and proceeded to call Heero, Duo, and Wufei to join them and instantly made it into a guy’s night out—not that he didn’t enjoy seeing Heero a bit tipsy, or Wufei being hit on by a much older woman. What he didn’t enjoy though, was Duo’s knowing smile and heartfelt laughter whenever he tried to ask Quatre to dance—he wasn’t quite successful.

“I don’t know what’s taking you so long, Tro,” Duo would say, and Trowa usually had enough restraint not to smack him at the back of his head. He’d done it twice, though, after bringing Quatre lunch and all he received was a cheerful _Thanks, Trowa,_ before going on ahead and sharing it with Duo. “The pasta’s delicious by the way,” Duo had said, and promptly received the second smack—when Quatre wasn’t looking, of course.

“Just follow your—“ Heero would start to say, but after the first dozen of these, Trowa had learned to glare him to silence. He knew, for sure, that Heero was just doing it to annoy him, but he didn’t care if he was dancing right into Heero’s trap. He was simply _that_ annoyed. How many more lunches and coffees and snacks did he had to bring to Quatre’s desk?

When Wufei would look like he was about to say something about it, Trowa would immediately snap, “Don’t even think about it, Chang.” To which, Wufei would laugh, not outright, and never so loud, but just a quiet chuckle under his breath that would tell Trowa that Wufei knew he didn’t even have to say anything to get him to react.

What did a guy have to do to get noticed? Short of stripping in front of Quatre, Trowa was quickly running out of ideas.

It was two weeks before Christmas when Trowa decided he had enough. If Quatre didn’t get his not-so-subtle hints, then he’d just come out right and say it. He had his mind set, and one Monday morning, he walked towards the office with that specific goal in mind.

It was just his luck that before he even entered their office, Quatre was walking out, the day’s paper in his hands. The distinct lack of his Preventer jacket told Trowa he was not leaving for field, but probably just off to the cafeteria for coffee or breakfast.

“Good morning, Trowa,” Quatre greeted him by the glass doors to the office.

“Quatre,” he started, and he thought, this was it—it was all or nothing. He didn’t want to think of his heart pounding or his breath catching—such clichés weren’t meant for him. “I—“

“Oh, look,” Quatre interrupted, and he very nearly growled out in frustration, wanting to say: _Listen to me, damn it, I’m trying to tell you I love you! _Except that Quatre’s hand was at the back of his neck and it was tugging him down.

“Wha—?” He had to admit that it was not his most eloquent moment.

“It’s a mistletoe, Trowa,” was all the explanation that he was given before Quatre pulled him down and reached up to touch their lips in a brief and chaste kiss.

His eyes widened, considerably and into unbelievable proportions. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breath catching in his throat. Quatre gave him a kiss. A _kiss_.

It was not sweet, or perfect, and Trowa didn’t feel the need to float up into the air. Instead, when they parted, his previously widened eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion at the mischief glinting behind Quatre’s blue ones. Then Trowa noticed Quatre’s smile, and realized it was actually a smirk.

“You _bastard_,” he said, and yes, it was really not the most romantic thing to say. “You knew all along!”

Quatre’s laugh didn’t exactly give him an answer. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, still laughing.

When Quatre tried to step away, Trowa’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him against his own body, the newspaper falling on the floor beside their feet. “Oh no, you don’t, you little sneak,” he said, before leaning down and capturing Quatre’s lips in a more proper kiss.

Trowa knew he’d have to deal with Heero, Duo, and Wufei having their say on the matter. They could annoy him and tease him and laugh at him all they want, but at the moment, he didn’t particularly care.

In hindsight, Trowa thought he should have seen it coming. It didn’t matter now though—with Quatre’s hand reaching behind his head and another gripping just above his hip—because he could feel Quatre’s smile on his lips.

And he felt like smiling too.

**** **06.12.09**


End file.
